Rollers of vacuum cleaner carriages can be produced from a plastics material core and to provide this with a covering of resilient material; see for example DE-OS 28 24.033. In spite of the covering, the forces resulting from unevennesses in the floor are transferred to the housing via the rollers, and lead to sounds and material-damaging vibrations, in particular during suction operation on hard floors and when travelling over obstacles such as door sills, tile joints, or even the vacuum cleaner's own power cable. Rollers having a resilient carriage body are also described in GB 909,161 and WO 03/001957 A1.